Swiftkill x Rapier: Vengeance is Sweet
by tohodynasty
Summary: My first Blackblood Alliance fanfic.


It was dark and smelled of dust and musk in the abandoned warehouse. Rapier squirmed on the rubber mat, her hands and feet firmly bound She felt warm blood trickle down her back as she struggled. Her head turned to face her dominant partner and hate glared from her eyes.

"Hey, you better be a good bitch-wolfy...," Swiftkill told her bound victim. "Or it won't be just your back that's bleeding." She scraped her claws lightly against Rapier's exposed genitalia. Rapier winced from the pinches and continued to writhe on the mat.

Swiftkill spread Rapier's crotch open and brushed two fingers inside her. "Mmmph...," Rapier muffled as she lifted her ass up to Swiftkill submissively. Rapier's musky scent went up Swiftkill's nose as she continued to caress her rival's lady parts.

"Ohhh, you little whore... So you like that, hmm?" Swiftkill snarled. She pulled her two fingers out and then smacked Rapier's ass so hard that it forced her back down. "Ahhh! Bitch!" Rapier shouted while wincing in pain. "When I get out of this, you are soooooo fucking dead!"

Swiftkill laughed. "We'll see what this has to say about that." She told Rapier in a creepy sadistic manner as she pulled up a gun from behind her (actually a water pistol that looks like a real firearm) and waved it above her rival's hurting bottom.

"No... Oh no, no, no, please...," Rapier looked at Swiftkill as she felt the gun's tip press against her anus. She began to wriggle around, trying to get herself free from the ropes restraining her. Then she felt Swiftkill's claw trail down between her buttocks. Rapier heard her speak softly, "Be a good whore or I'll cut you straight down the crack."

Rapier's eyes widened in fear, the very first time she'd ever had this feeling in her whole life as a dire wolf. Swiftkill pushed the gun in Rapier's ass while continuing a small scratching motion between her rival's cheeks, then touched against Rapier's increasingly wet pussy. "Oh God, please don't hurt me...," Rapier begged while whimpering.

Swiftkill replied, "You deserve it, you cunt. After the hell you've put me through in my life, you're gonna know what pain feels like." She began pushing and pulling the gun barrel inside Rapier rapidly, listening to her cries as the gun kept ramming hard in her anus.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwwww! Stop that! It hurts!" Rapier howled pleadingly.

Swiftkill grinned with vengeful pride. She kept raping her bully with the fake weapon and she used her free hand to pinch her claws into Rapier's right buttock. Rapier gritted her teeth from the pain as Swiftkill spoke to her, "Apologize and I might consider stopping."

"I'm sorry!" Rapier shouted.

"Doesn't sound real enough to me." Swiftkill kept on with the gun rape and she scratched her claws deeply over Rapier's ass, drawing blood.

Rapier cried out louder, "I'm sorry! I AM SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Just please don't hurt me anymore!" She turned her head to look at Swiftkill and for the first time in Swiftkill's life, she noticed signs of fear and pain in her rival's eyes.

Swiftkill pushed the gun in all the way into Rapier's ass, her finger lightly on the plastic trigger. She listened to Rapier's silent sobs and pleas. "I forgive you...," Swiftkill answered softly and she pushed down.

"Ohhh...," Rapier suddenly moaned. She could feel the cool, refreshing water wash around inside her butt soothingly. "You trickster... That was a very intimidating move. There hasn't been another wolf alive who has managed to make me express that much before."

Swiftkill smiled and slowly pulled the water pistol out of Rapier's ass. She unloosened the ropes that were tying down Rapier's wrists and ankles. Rapier then rolled over and laid on her back, wincing painfully from her hurting bottom.

"C'mon, Rapey... Let's go to your place and clean up, hmm? A shower, massage and maybe a little more...," Swiftkill winked at her while grinning. Rapier grinned in return and allowed herself to be lifted up and held by her rival. She wrapped her arms around Swiftkill's neck and kissed her. "Sounds fun." Rapier winked.


End file.
